


nice legs, daisy dukes

by invisiblyinked



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Episode, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slight spoilers, and jumin is unbothered, anyway jaehee has legs for days and zen is SHOOK, definitely name spoilers for seven hey, seven loves to tease, slightly crackish but actually i ship this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: Makes a man go—“Where did she even get those??”—Zen/Jaehee





	

**Author's Note:**

> I. sort of a beach episode, that was supposed to be way shorter, actually.  
> ii. half of me is like "why did i write this" but the other half is: join me on this ship tho lol

He needed a moment. He needed several moments actually. His brain was still having a hard time adjusting to what he was seeing: Jaehee in a swimsuit—a very _flattering_ swimsuit, which showed off her legs nicely. Very nicely.

 

“You’re staring.” It was Jumin who pointed this out, an annoyed tinge to his voice but whether that was due to the heat or the fact that Zen was openly ogling his ex-assistant, Zen couldn’t be sure. Still, he managed to somewhat pull himself together in order to snap back at his fellow member and sort-of friend.

 

“Shut up, I’m not—I would _never—”_ he stuttered and tried to sound as offended as possible. Jumin rolled his eyes but said nothing more, choosing to go back to his golf magazine instead. Beside him, Saeyoung giggled. Zen felt a chill run up his spine at the sound. Nothing good could come from a sound like that.

 

“Zen, what kind of thoughts are you having about our sweet Jaehee?” he teased, a terrible grin on his face that could only be described as a _leer_.

 

Zen felt his face warm considerably and chose to blame it on the summer heat. “What? Don’t say ridiculous things. I am a _gentleman_.”

 

At that moment, there was a girlish shriek of laughter and Zen instantly found himself staring back out into the ocean where Yoosung, Fairuz and Jaehee were playing in the water. It was still a bit odd to see Jaehee like this; playful and laughing in a carefree way he’d never really seen while she’d worked for Jumin—it was far from unwelcome though. Zen had no problem with the way Jaehee was before but, he definitely also liked this side of her as well. She _glowed_ with happiness, and Zen mentally thanked Fairuz for her part in that. He watched after her fondl y; the crinkle of her eyes when she smiled, her (now long) hair, wet and sticking to her skin, and ultimately her legs, _god_ , her legs—

 

“Naughty Zen, just where are you looking?” he heard Saeyoung say, “If you aren’t careful the _beast will be unleashed_.”

 

Jumin wrinkled his nose, flipping the page of his magazine without looking up. “How indecent.”

 

Zen picked up the beach ball beside him and threw it at Saeyoung’s head as hard as he could but the lack of distance made it almost impossible for the throw to have any of the power Zen so desperately wished for.

 

It bounced off the side of the other man’s face and dropped down beside him pathetically. He crumpled over in laughter and even Jumin cracked the tiniest of smiles, which was more of a smirk really but, just as infuriating. Zen wanted to disappear. Instead he settled for hiding his face in his hands, bemoaning his existence and this entire beach day. Saeyoung laughed even harder, rolling around in the sand and getting it _everywhere_ (Zen promised revenge then and there. He was going to bury him in that sand—ugly glasses and _all—_ and leave him there forever).

 

 

“Anyway, you are overreacting,” Jumin said, sounding a bit bored (and honestly, did he ever actually enjoy himself? Zen still wasn’t entirely convinced that he wasn’t actually an android or something), “They’re just legs.”

 

There was a shocked gasp from Saeyoung, who clutched his chest and widened his eyes almost comically. “Just legs? _Just_ legs? Jumin! Is it only air that we breathe? Food that we eat? Is music only _just music???_ ” he exclaimed, dramatically.

 

Jumin stared at him blankly. “What,” he said slowly, “are you talking about.”

 

“Huh? I was acting out what Zen was thinking. Was that not clear?”

 

“ _Stop_ talking,” Zen said threateningly, narrowing his eyes. His attempt at intimidation was thrown off by the pink tint to his cheeks, however.

 

“So you have the hots for Jaehee,” Saeyoung continued, nonchalant. He waved a hand, breezily. “Nothing to be ashamed about. She’s a very lovely, attractive lady.”

 

“I’m gonna murder you,” Zen promised as he reddened and oh god, he _did_ , didn’t he? He totally had the hots for Jaehee.

 

“Okay, okay! Sorry! I’ll be nice,” Saeyoung apologized but he was still smiling, lenses of his glasses glinting, and Zen didn’t trust him _at all_.

 

He groaned, covering his face with his hands again. He peeked between his fingers at an approaching Jaehee (his traitorous eyes could not keep themselves from admiring her smooth thighs and wonderfully sculpted calves—and honestly it was like they just didn’t end, what was that even, what kind of witchcraft—).

 

“I just don’t understand. Where did she even _get_ those??” he whined from behind his hands.

 

“I suppose she was born with them. As most people are,” Jumin deadpanned. Zen wanted to smack him (he didn’t though. If he ever laid a hand on the corporate heir he’d probably, like, be sniped on the _spot)_.

 

“Zen,” Jaehee’s concerned voice suddenly said from his other side as she sat next to him, “Are you not feeling well? Do you need medical attention?”

 

He perked up instantly, hands falling at his sides as he turned to her quickly. “I’m fine,” he said, voice cracking.

 

Jumin coughed once. Zen didn’t _dare_ to look at what kind of horrible face Saeyoung was making at the moment.

 

He cleared his throat. “Thank you, but no need to worry about me,” he said and mustered up a thankful smile. “So, taking a break from the ocean?”

 

She smiled back (he only melted a little bit, whatever, it was fine. He was fine). “Yes, it seems I simply can’t keep up with those two,” she said and nodded towards Yoosung and Fairuz, who were currently engaged in some kind of underwater handstand contest, if the two pairs of wobbling legs in the air were anything to go by.

 

“Ah.”

 

“Saeyoung, why don’t you join them? I’m sure you’d enjoy yourself more with those two rather than sitting here in the sand. The three of you together have an exhaustive amount of energy,” Jaehee said in what was probably a compliment (?).

 

“Oh, thank you Jaehee but I’ve been having _so_ much fun here too,” he answered sweetly.

 

Jaehee raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment on it. She made herself comfortable on the large blanket they had been sitting on, stretching her legs out and accidentally brushing against Zen as she did so.

 

He made a sound like he was going to die. He probably was—sensory overload—no one would be surprised.

 

Saeyoung openly laughed and Jumin wondered how they’d even gotten to this point.

 

“Jaehee,” Zen choked out (and there was no way she didn’t know what she was doing right? Right??)

 

“Yes?” She tilted her head slightly, looking at him curiously.

 

“Asfdgfhjklk.”

 

“Eloquent,” Jumin commented and Zen glared at him (to no effect) before reaching into the beach bag he’d brought along and pulling out a towel that he draped over Jaehee’s lower half.

 

“What are you doing,” she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

 

“Please just keep this on. People are _staring_ ,” he said by way of explanation.

 

“Just one person really,” Saeyoung piped up and enjoyed the way Zen turned three different shades of red. Jaehee, as perceptive as usual, caught on to the implications of his words and Zen’s reaction.

  
She blushed, cutely.

 

Zen was a goner, definitely.


End file.
